Bloody Prophet with Spectrum Eyes, A TMttF Story
by Tsubasa Kya
Summary: She killed everyone, and then sat down for tea. Genius and madness are a deadly duet that cannot be played by themselves. Story of Rinay the First Spectrum Eyes, to sideline TMttF. One-shot. Complete.


**Title: Bloody Prophet with Spectrum Eyes  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I created Rinay._

_Supplimental fic for "Tie Me to the Future". _

Bloody Prophet with Spectrum Eyes

"Rinay!" called a cranky old woman to a young girl who was playing out in the rain. "What are you doing child?"

Rinay ducked her head, blushing as she darted back into the shelter of the wash house and reached her arm into the water to grab some of the linen that needed to be washed from the large bin. She didn't like to be cooped up in the wash house all day washing things, especially when it was raining out.

"Eek!" Rinay squeaked as a bug crawled on her foot. She moved away from the bin, shaking her foot to get the bug off of it and then pointed at it. "Kill it! Ewie!"

The old woman looked at the strange child. She had been born odd. No one knew who Rinay's parents were, or for that matter, where she came from, but she was a human whose eyes sparkled like gems and shifted colors like a spectrum. She had been lying on the throne when the King had gone to the throne room eight years before wrapped in a blanket as a baby and no one had seen anyone enter the throne room.

"That is enough, child. Just ignore the bug." The old woman insisted. "It has done naught to you."

"It's icky! At least take it away from me!" Rinay cried, moving away from the bug as it crawled around on the floor. With a sigh, the old woman bent down, feeling her old bones cracking and groaning in reply, and peeled the bug from the floor to toss it outside in the rain.

"Now do your job."

"Okay, okay!" Rinay dug her hand into the water and pulled the linen against the rough washboard, pouting as she set to work.

**-Eight years later- **

Sixteen year old Rinay stared at the little "bundle of joy" that was the King and Queen's first child. In any normal occasion, a prophet would come and bless the child, but for some reason the King and Queen had instead strayed from the usual and wanted the mysterious human with spectrum eyes to do the blessing.

"He doesn't look like much." Rinay said honestly to them. She had been known for her blunt truthfulness while growing up, but more often than not, her rampant tongue got her into trouble. But it also got her out of a lot of trouble, which she enjoyed just as much as getting into the trouble in the first place. "He kinda looks like a slug. I hate slugs, because they're gross."

"Rinay," the king frowned at her.

"Okay, okay." She placed her right hand on the child's forehead and closed her eyes, searching her soul for a blessing. She opened her mouth and said, "You will be called Inutaishou." She felt almost as though there was a force inside her guiding her at what she should say. "You will have two sons—Sesshoumaru will be your first. He will be born to you by the union of Coshimai of the lizard clan and you. She will bring you great power, and you will accept it."

All in the crowded chamber was silent except for Rinay's voice. She didn't know it, but her entire body had started glowing with pure and viciously raw power that licked at the young prince. The King, who had been holding the child, tried to pull back but found he could not move. The Queen whispered to him, "Pull away!"

"I can't!" He hissed at her.

Rinay never heard their whispers. She continued speaking, following whatever was guiding her. "The second will be called Inuyasha, and he will be born to you by the union of Izayoi, a human noble. You will accept her into your house, but you will not bind either of your wives to your life; Coshimai will die out of sadness and grief, and Izayoi will be slain to protect her son."

Murmurs passed through the hall as the young girl began to prophesize the young prince's future. "You will die young, leaving behind two young sons… but you will leave them two gifts created from your fangs. Tetsusaiga will be created to slay one hundred in one sweep, and will be given to the younger. Tenseiga will be created to revive one hundred in one sweep, and will be given to the elder. These swords will be their protection against each other, so they do not murder each other."

The King watched in horror as Rinay crumpled to the ground then and he was released from whatever witchery she had placed on him. The kingdom demanded blood for her horrible prophecy but it was unhealthy to kill a prophet. She was banned from the Western Lands, and so once she woke up, she was sent on her way.

Rinay struggled to survive. She crossed the borders into the Eastern Lands, living off the bugs she so feared, and water from streams. She became dirty and her clothes became useless. Soon she had hardly a scrap of clothes to her name because it fell to pieces. Years passed and sadness etched itself into her soul, but she came across a village in the East that accepted her—if only because they knew not of her prophecy.

The village Headman took her in and taught her to read and write, but he wanted an exchange. He wanted her body, so she gave it to him. Being warm and well-fed was better than being cold, undernourished, and lonely. She needed his companionship as much as he wanted hers.

Slowly as the years drove by, the village noticed the strange young woman never aged, and the Headman died looking at the face of his lover, forever frozen at sixteen. The villagers called her a witch and tied her to a stake, attempting to stone her to death, but not a single rock hit her. They found fear in their hearts when her constantly shifting irises stopped on a murderous red.

She found that day it was easier to kill than it was to heal. She found that slaughtering humans was as easy as one would kill a chicken, and that when they lack a head, just like a chicken did their bodies would still twitch.

Some people might say that only true genius comes with madness. If this is so, then she found madness that day. Men, women, children… it didn't matter. They had all tried to kill her so she had killed them all. And once they were dead, she walked to the Headman's house and sat down for tea, even while she dripped in their blood…

* * *

**End.**


End file.
